Bronwyn, Son of Loki
by TheTearsOfAnAngel
Summary: Trickster, Liesmith, Silvertongue, God of Lies, God of Evil. These are the thing that came to mind when one thought of Loki, and subsequently, his children. Follow Bronwyn Lokison as he breaks the mold that Asgard and his father created.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! I've had this idea for a long time now, but only recently wrote it all down. I will update tis story very often, because I already wrote a lot of it.**

 **They are not mentioned much in the story, but Magni and Modi are arrogant sons of Thor who think they are better than everyone else. They are raised as Asgardian princes. They often cause trouble and blame Bronwyn. Thier mother is not mentioned in this story, so you can imagine whoever you ship with Thor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Bronwyn Lokison. Magni and Modi are the sons of Thor in Norse mythology, but their personalities were created by me.**

The doors to the Bifrost gate slammed open from the Asgardian side. A petite, yet surprisingly strong boy stormed through them. He stalked over to where Heimdall stood and sat next to him. Although Heimdall did not look to the boy or even acknowledge his presence, the boy knew that Heimdall was aware of him.

"Gah! I am so sick of it!" the boy began to rant to Heimdal angrily, "I can't stand it anymore! I can't take it! Odin! Thor! Magni! Modi! Asgard! All of it!" Heimdall stepped down from his post to sit next to the boy. He spoke not a word, but silently encouraged the boy to continue. He knew that there were very few people who were willing to listen to the boy when he needed it and there were even less that he was willing to speak to. Heimdall never said anything of it, but he was honoured that the boy trusted him enough to consider him a shoulder to lean on and a willing ear to listen to his problems. Heimdall had mused over the point that the boy may have trusted him because he knew that nothing could be kept from Heimdall, but Heimdall chose to ignore that fact. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder as if to tell him to continue. As long as the boy was willing to talk, Heimdall was willing to listen.

When the boy had first stormed into the room he had been filled with anger, but that had slowly faded to sadness and bitterness as it had so many times before.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Heimdall." the boy sighed, "I know I've said it before, but I mean it this time. I can't stay in Asgard anymore." Heimdall wasn't one for physical affection, but it was clear that it was what the boy needed. Heimdall pulled him into a tight embrace. His suspicions were proven correct when the boy leaned into the hug as if he were afraid that it was only a dream that he wanted to hold for as long as he could, or as if Heimdall would pull away to taunt him at any moment. The boy's father hadn't been the happiest child, but this was a level of emotional pain that he had never reached. Heimdall held the boy close, stroking his ebony locks. He clutched Heimdall in the fiercest hug that the gate-keeper had ever felt, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to protect the boy. To hold him until he felt his pain no more and could remember nothing, but love.

"Can-can y-you send me away? Far from Asgard. S-somewhere no one knows me and I can be myself without the distrustful looks my father's name gets me?" Heimdall hadn't even realized that the child had been sobbing uncontrollably into Heimdall's chest, but as he spoke he quickly wiped the tears away. The boy was strong, stronger than a child should have ever had to be. He was used to wiping away his tears and brushing away his feelings for the people around him. He would do anything and everything for them and they refused him anything more than common courtesy. This infuriated Heimdall, but he knew the boy would never forgive him if he were to exact revenge or even speak on his account.

"Please don't tell anyone." he whispered.

Heimdall stood, "If anyone else had asked me that I would have told the Allfather the moment he asked, but I have seen the way you are and the way you are treated. Odin and Thor dismiss you without a second thought for the two you consider your brothers. Magni and Modi barely treat you like their cousin no matter how much you care for them. Loki has tried to be a good father to you, but he must atone for his crimes against the realms and that leaves him little time to raise a child. No matter how much responsibility has been thrust upon you, you are still a child and you deserve a chance to truly be one. I will send you to Midgard and I will not betray your trust."

A small, yet genuine smile lit up the boy's face. "Thank you Heimdall." The light of the Bifrost swallowed his small form as Heimdall whispered back.

"Good bye, Bronwyn. May you find the life you seek."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers appear in this chapter! If any descriptions of things and places seem strange, remember that it is from Bronwyn's point of view and he's never been to Earth before. Kind of like Thor at first. This chapter ends kind of abruptly, but I couldn't think of another way to word it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, this would be a movie.**

When Bronwyn awoke, he was in a white room. There was no one else there. Tears slipped unnoticed from his eyes. A smile lit up the young boy's face. He was on Midgard! As he took in his surroundings, he realized that he was in some sort of medical room. The door swung open. Four men and one woman entered the room. They were dressed strangely. The woman was in a black body suit, and the men were dressed in tight, brightly coloured clothes. Suddenly the pieces slipped into place in Bronwyn's mind. They were the Avengers! He had heard the stories that his father and uncle told about the legendary team of Midgardian heroes, who stood up to any threat to their world. Uncle Thor had tried to tell him as many stories as he possibly could, because he had assumed that Loki would make the Avengers out to be bad or unworthy people in his tales. This could not be further from the truth. Say what you will about Loki, but he is honourable. He thought himself very powerful(he was) and knew that if the Avengers had defeated him, then they were worthy adversaries and he told Bronwyn as such. The red-haired woman, _Black Widow!_ (Bronwyn was trying to stop the hero-worship, he really was, but they were the _Avengers!)_ walked to stand next to the bed that Bronwyn lay on.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" her voice was harsh, yet soothing. She clearly wanted answers, but was treating him like a child. Many boys his age would have been angered by this, but Bronwyn never had a chance to be a child and he wanted to savour it.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" She repeated her question, a bit harsher. Bronwyn realized that he still hadn't answered her question the first time.

"Oh! I'm Bronwyn L-" He stopped himself. He had been about to introduce himself as Bronwyn Lokison, but remembered that the Avengers were enemies of his father. "I'm Bronwyn." He repeated.

The archer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's your last name, kid?" he asked. His tone was sharp and abrupt. The archer, _Hawkeye!_ was likely still sore over having his mind taken over by Loki, and Bronwyn knew he was practically the spitting image of his father.

Bronwyn hung his head, "Nothing I can be proud of." The Avengers eyes softened.

Black Widow spoke again. "You don't have to tell us. You have no need to feel shame. We will judge you on your actions and merits alone." Bronwyn smiled at the small kindness. It was more than he had ever been shown before.

"Thank you." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again, but years of practice kept them easily at bay. "Could-could I stay here." He paused. "I don't really have anywhere else to go." The Avengers nodded.

Captain America spoke up. "We would be happy to have you here."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter shows some issues that Bronwyn has due to his upbringing, but I tried to make it a little subtle. You should probably still be able to understand it. There is also a small section in the middle where it switches to Tony's point of view, but it's labeled. The rest of the story is in Bronwyn's point of view or a general third person. Review to tell me if things don't make sense and I'll see what I can do to make it clearer, or explain it in a PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not not own the Avengers**

Bronwyn sat on the bed and smiled to himself. The Avengers had allowed him to stay and he had even been given his own room. He bit his lower lip. Avengers Tower probably wasn't the best place to hide from Asgard, considering that Thor was a part of the Avengers Initiative, but Bronwyn couldn't bring himself to leave. He had been shown more kindness in his few hours here, than in his entire life in Asgard. He was fully aware that the Avengers didn't fully trust him, but they were giving him a chance and that was more than he could say for his family. _That's only because they don't know who you are yet._ The traitorous little voice echoed in the emptiness of the room. Bronwyn desperately wanted to tell it to shut up, but he refused to reach the point where he was actually arguing with himself. He was not that desperate. _Yet._ Bronwyn grabbed his head as if trying to remove the traitorous corner of his mind. He lay back on the bed and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Bronwyn woke up at the same time he did every day in Asgard. He cast his eyes around the room as he tried to remember where he was. Slowly the memories of the previous night came to him. A ghost of a smile graced his face. A clock told him that it was not quite five in the morning. He glanced around. He vaguely remembered Iron Man telling him about a "AI" named Jarvis, who was everywhere in the Tower. He didn't fully understand human technology, but he definitely had a better understanding than his Uncle Thor.

"Jarvis?" Bronwyn called out tentatively. He felt a little stupid talking to nothing.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Bronwyn will forever deny that he leapt into the air when a disembodied voice answered him.

"Um, yeah, I just, I mean I, um, just wanted to ask if anyone else was awake?" Bronwyn cursed the way his voice shook. He did not want to sound like that every time that Jarvis spoke. He would have to get it under control.

"Mister Stark has fallen asleep in his lab. Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff, and Mister Barton are asleep in their rooms, while Doctor Banner has fallen asleep over his work." At this, Bronwyn smiled. He had an idea.

* * *

Tony POV

The Avengers woke up the next morning to the smell of food. One by one they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Each thought that a fellow teammate had decided to make breakfast. They could not have been more wrong. Tony rubbed his eyes and blinked to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _What did I have to drink last night?_ He asked himself. The other Avengers each had similar trains of thought as the events of the previous night caught up with them and they remembered the young boy who was staying in their tower. Bronwyn hummed a song to himself as he cheerily moved the bacon to a plate with one hand and flipped a pancake with the other. Slowly the Avengers eyes moved as one to their counter. It was piled with breakfast food. Steve coughed gently into his fist to alert Bronwyn that he was no longer alone. Startled, Bronwyn dropped the last piece of sizzling hot bacon on his bare foot. He shrieked in pain and promptly fell to the floor, dragging the burning pan filled with hot bacon grease on top of him. Tony barely stifled laughter as he went with his teammates to help the poor boy. They lifted him off the floor, but he was covered in burns from the grease. He turned red from the embarrassment.

"I, um thought I would make you all breakfast?" He sounded like he was asking them, rather than telling them. "You don't mind, do you?" His eyes widened as if he just thought of that(he had). Clint quickly put his worries to rest.

"Not at all, kid. It looks great." Bronwyn smiled brightly as if he had just been given the highest praise. The boy's smile was so contagious, even Natasha found herself giving him a small smile, which only served to make him smile brighter.

End Tony POV

* * *

Within the next few hours the Avengers helped treat Bronwyn's burns and eat the food he prepared. They talked about everything and nothing. Bronwyn was pleased that they attempted to include him in their conversations. As Bronwyn ate he glanced around the table. The Avengers seemed relatively comfortable around him, although Hawkeye and Banner still glanced at him with mistrust, they did their best to hide it. They would have succeeded if they were trying to hide their glances from anyone who was not the son of the Liesmith himself. As Bronwyn looked at the table piled with food and the number of people eating at it, he couldn't help but think that he had made a feast worthy of Asgard. The thought, meant to praise his meal, filled him instead with a sense of melancholy. The thought of home, (no, Asgard. The Realm Eternal was no longer home to Bronwyn Lokison) was bittersweet. He remembered harsh words and distrust, but he also remembered Heimdall's unconditional acceptance, and moments alone in his chambers, learning new spells, and practicing his seiðr. A tear fell down his face, and a small, sad smile blossomed on his lips.

"What's the matter?" Banner was the first to notice that Bronwyn had become lost in his memories.

"Nothing at all." Bronwyn quickly wiped the solitary tear from his face and forced a smile. Stark looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it.

"You want to come down to the lab with me after we eat?" Bronwyn's face lit up with genuine joy as he nodded his consent.

* * *

Stark's lab was even more glorious than his father and Uncle Thor had led him to believe. Sparks of magic flew from _everything._ Uncle Thor had told Bronwyn that Stark claimed not to believe in magic, but Stark clearly didn't realize that he worked with Midgardian seiðr.

"Well this is my lab." Stark began to walk in to tell him about the different things. Bronwyn followed him in awed silence as he talked about himself and his inventions. Stark was an egotistical maniac, but he was a genius egotistical maniac. Bronwyn had enough experience with Asgardians to tune out the egotistical ramblings and only listen to the actual information. As Stark finished his tour of the lab Bronwyn spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

"This-this is awe-inspiring." He stated honestly. "I mean I heard about you and all the things you did, but words cannot describe…" He trailed off as he saw a round object that was positively covered in strands of magic.

"What is that?" He breathed.

Stark grinned, "That is my new model of arc reactor. It creates, contains, and emits more energy that any of my older models." He walked over to show Bronwyn how it worked. He started to poke at the reactor and explain what each part did. As he picked it up, a small piece fell out. Suddenly the strands of magic surrounding the reactor began to pulse. Bronwyn recognized the pulsing as what magic did before things exploded.

"Stark, move!" Bronwyn tackled the man, knocking the reactor out of his hands, just as the thing blew. Knowing that his Asgardian body was more resilient than most mortal bodies, he covered as much of Stark's body as he could with his own. The blast tore through his shirt, shredding it. Shrapnel flew from the reactor and all of the instruments that Stark had been using to work on it, and embedded in his back. He grunted at the pain, but refused to move. If the flying bits of metal could break Asgardian skin, they were likely to go straight through Stark's mortal body. Only after the explosion and the aftermath died down, did Bronwyn allow himself to hit the ground. He fell in a heap, bleeding from his back.

"Oh, shit!" Was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is really short! I'll give you a double update to make up for it. Now onto the story!**

 **Bronwyn: Wait! You didn't say the disclaimer**

 **Me: Aww, I was hoping you would forget about that**

 **:(**

 **I do not own the Avengers**

Bronwyn blinked as his vision returned. Wonderful, he was back in the medical room. The Avengers were gathered around him. They all looked worried about him. He had been injured many times before in the aftermath of Magni and Modi's "misdemeanors", but no one had ever cared enough to wait around for him to wake up. He sat up slowly. He felt as if he had been attacked by a bilgesnipe. He grunted a little as pain shot through his body. The metal had all been removed, but the cuts had yet to fully heal.

Natasha was the first to speak, "Bronwyn, are you alright?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Bronwyn smiled at her, "I'm fine, I've dealt with worse." The team winced. The fact that a child that young had dealt with 'worse' than an explosion like that was unsettling. Bronwyn frowned at their uneasy expressions.

"Really, I'm fine. It barely even hurts." He stood up to prove his point. He winced slightly as a few of his cuts popped back open, but they were small and unimportant. The Avengers gave him uneasy smiles as they filed out of the room. Soon he was alone with Stark.

Stark spoke, "Thanks, kid. I had no idea that reactor was about to blow." He started to leave the room, clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere that filled the air.

Bronwyn grinned, "Anytime, Stark."

Stark stopped just inside the door, "And kid," He paused. "Call me Tony."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, second longer chapter to make up for the shortness of chapter four!**

 **Bronwyn isn't very strong by Asgardian standards, but he's really strong by human standards.**

 **Still don't own the Avengers**

Bronwyn spent that night in the medical room. The next morning, he woke up late for the first time in his life. When he woke up, he glanced at a clock which told him that it was 9:00 in the morning. Bronwyn leapt out of the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He planned to fix himself something, but a piece of toast and an egg were shoved at him before he even registered the others presence.

"Thanks." He murmured groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As each Avenger finished their meal, they told the others where they would be spending the next part of the day. Banner said that he planned to take a walk around the city. A few minutes later Tony headed down to his lab, and Natasha and Barton went to SHIELD to train. Rogers and Bronwyn were left alone at the table.

"Do you want to help me with the dishes?" Rogers asked. Bronwyn nodded, the food had woken him up a little bit, but he was still rather groggy. He stood and took his plate to the sink with Rogers. Between the two of them the dishes barely took fifteen minutes. They talked and although Bronwyn carefully guarded his words, he learned quite a bit about the good captain.

As they put away the last of the plates, Rogers spoke up, "I'm going to go and work out,"

Bronwyn looked up at him, "Can I come? I could use a workout to wake myself up." Rogers' eyes scanned the boy's small, almost attenuated frame disbelievingly. He didn't look like he could lift ten pounds, but the captain wasn't one to put other's down. He nodded and led Bronwyn to the gym he used in the Tower. Rogers strung up a second punching bag for Bronwyn who looked at him gratefully. Steve began his usual routine, but was soon distracted by the boy in the room with him. He may have been small, but he was strong and fit. He packed a punch, more powerful than most grown men. Steve could tell by his stretching that Bronwyn was extremely flexible. He contorted his body into positions that Steve hadn't realized were physically possible. When both of them were fully awake and warmed up Steve walked over to Bronwyn.

"Do you want to spar with me?" he offered.

Bronwyn looked at him with unguarded disbelief. "Really? You, _Captain America,_ want to spar with, with _me_?"

Steve smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I do. Come on." Steve gently led Bronwyn to a small ring on one of the lower floors. Once they were both ready, Bronwyn quickly sized Steve up and attacked. He couldn't use brute force like most Asgardians, but he was quick and lithe. He used this to his advantage as he hit swiftly and accurately in places that were meant to immobilize an opponent. Steve managed a few powerful hits, but they didn't even faze Bronwyn. Every time Steve knocked him down, he sprang back up in an instant. Eventually Bronwyn knocked Steve down and hit him in a few pressure points that prevented him from getting back up right away.

"Nice job, Bronwyn." Steve said as he started to pick himself off of the floor.

"You were going easy on me." Bronwyn smiled as he helped Steve up.

"Not really, kid. You're really good. I was trying pretty hard at the end there." Emotions warred in Bronwyn's eyes, then he blinked. And they were gone, replaced with a fake smile that had clearly been worn far too often.

"Thanks."

Steve placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Glad you're on our side." He said with a smile. The smile fell from Bronwyn's face and his expression became emotionless and cold. He left the room and you would have had to have known him very well to pick up on the well-hidden tinge of regret.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I owned the Avengers why would I be spending my time writing FANfiction?**

Bronwyn was wandering the Tower. He felt bad for the way he stormed out on Steve, but couldn't bring himself to go back. He saw two figures near a door, but couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying. He crept closer until he recognized them as Black Widow and Hawkeye. Widow turned left in front of him, but Hawkeye walked straight. Bronwyn realized that it would look suspicious to be hiding, so he stepped out from behind the large plant he had taken refuge behind.

"Hi," Bronwyn greeted the archer, before falling in step beside him.

"What do you want, kid?" Hawkeye's voice was neither welcoming nor unkind. "I'm going to shoot some arrows."

"Can I come?" Bronwyn wanted to get his mind off of the time with Steve and he would love to have Hawkeye give him tips on marksmanship. Barton sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Barton!"

Hawkeye scowled, "Call me Clint, kid. Hearing you call me Barton is really odd."

Bronwyn smiled, "Thanks, Clint."

* * *

Clint's room was a wreck. It was worse than the trash pits of Asgard. The floor was barely visible under all of the junk he had on it. He walked to his closet and pulled out a bullseye.

"Do you have another?" Bronwyn asked, "My aim could use some practice." Clint raised an eyebrow, but pulled a second target from the depths of his closet. Bronwyn pulled out a set of throwing knives. His father had made them years ago, and given them to him on his first birthday. Over the years Bronwyn had carved on the hilt and engraved designs on the blades themselves. So that they couldn't be lost in battle or through the carelessness of others, they were spelled to always return to him.

"Where did you get those?" Clint asked. "I thought the others checked you for weapons."

Bronwyn smirked, "Clearly not very well."

Clint barked out a laugh. "You got a sense of humor, kid." Bronwyn fingered a knife and threw it at the target. The knife landed dead center.

Clint's eyes widened slightly, when he was throwing knives, the kid looked an awful lot like Loki. Clint shook his head slightly. The thought was ludicrous. He smiled. "Your aim's decent."

Bronwyn grinned and picked up seven knives. He threw them at the target, where they landed in a perfect smiley face. Clint rolled his eyes and nocked an arrow. He shot a bullseye, and aimed another arrow. He shot the arrow, but it flew off to the left. Clint looked over to see the arrow hanging from a throwing knife embedded in the wall. Bronwyn grinned as he pulled his favorite knife from the wall(he had already pulled the others from the target). Clint got a playful glare on his face as he picked up his bow again, and nocked an arrow. He aimed the arrow at Bronwyn, who shrieked and ran from the room. Bronwyn didn't dare turn around, but he listened to Clint's footsteps and managed to slip away from him. He wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into the Hulk.

Bronwyn giggled nervously, "Hi?" Hulk picked him up. He dangled in the air as if it were perfectly normal to have large, green hulks pick you up and hold you in the air. Finally Hulk put him down. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching.

"Save me!" He yelped, leaping behind the Hulk, "He's going to kill me!"

Steve rounded the corner with an amused expression. "Why am I going to kill you?" he asked.

Bronwyn chuckled, "Not you…" he trailed off as Hawkeye rounded the same corner Steve had just come from. "Him!" Bronwyn yelped(again) and leapt behind Hulk(again). Hawkeye grinned and shot Hulk and Bronwyn both with and arrow that drenched them both in water. Apparently the water also had something else in it, because suddenly Hulk was gone and Bruce was in his place.

"Why am I wet?" The laughter that filled the air was filled with joy and unspoken apologies and forgiveness for things both past and yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter until the epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own**

The day Thor finally came to the Tower, no one was expecting him. Bronwyn had finally mostly let his guard down. And He trusted the Avengers more than anyone else in his life and they trusted him. Then Thor showed up.

Thor came crashing into the room. Bronwyn had been sitting on the sofa with Steve. The two were laughing and eating popcorn. The second Thor entered the room, Bronwyn stiffened and moved closer to Steve. Steve couldn't tell why, but the boy seemed to be terrified of Thor. He hadn't been the slightest bit nervous around the rest of them, not even the Hulk, but for some reason the boy was literally shaking in fear of Thor. Steve opened his mouth to greet Thor, but before he could even take a breath, Thor had crossed the room and grabbed Bronwyn by the neck. Thor's grip wasn't tight enough to break any bones or even restrict the boy's breathing, but Thor _had just grabbed a child by the neck!_ Thor slammed Bronwyn into a wall. The other Avengers were too shocked to say anything.

Thor began to shout at Bronwyn, who had started to cry. "So this is where you have been!? What have you been doing?!" His voice lowered to a dangerous whisper, "If you have laid so much as a finger on any member of this team, I swear you will die."

"No!" Bronwyn yelped, "No, I haven't! I promise!"

Thor glared at the small boy, "Your word means nothing to me, or any other on Asgard. When you get home, you will stand trial for attempting to weaken the heroes of Midgard so that the realm could be subjected by your father or yourself." Thor began to drag Bronwyn from the room. The other Avengers still had yet to come out of their stupor. Natasha was about to say something when Bronwyn's desperate cries cut her off.

"No! Please! Don't take me back to Asgard, please!" Thor seemed deaf to Bronwyn's cries, "Uncle Thor, _please!_ "

Thor viciously backhanded the boy across the face, " _You do not call me that!_ " he hissed. Thor's violent act finally broke the Avengers out of their shock. They attacked Thor and forced him to release Bronwyn. The second Thor let go of him Bronwyn ran to Clint. He wrapped his arms around the man, while the archer stiffened for a moment, but soon held him comfortingly and protectively.

"What right do you have to come in here to hurt a child and take him away against his will?" Tony's tone held none of the companionship that it usually had when speaking to Thor.

"I am returning him to his rightful place. The place that he has run from, with no reason or forethought, like the petulant child that he is."

Clint spoke up, "What on Earth are you talking about?!" He looked ready to attack Thor again.

"I'm Loki's son." Bronwyn's voice was small and broken.

"See? He admits to being Loki's spawn!" Thor thundered. The Avengers formed a protective wall between Bronwyn and Thor. All save Steve, who was still holding the boy against him.

"That does not give you the right to come in here and force him into a life he clearly doesn't want." Natasha's voice sounded as cold as if she were speaking to an enemy, rather than a teammate.

Bruce spoke up, "I don't understand why you seem to hate him so much. You kept defending Loki during our battle, saying that he was your brother." Bronwyn snorted in disbelief. The entire room turned to look at him.

He wiped tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just have a hard time believing that." The Avengers continued to stare. "I mean, he just called me 'Loki's spawn' and to be honest, that's one of the nicer things Thor calls me. I don't see how he can consider Loki to be his brother."

Thor looked away, "He is my brother, whether he admits it or not. You would not understand."

Bronwyn scoffed, "You really are oblivious."

Thor looked at him, "What are you speaking of, Lokison?"

Bronwyn stared at Thor in disbelief. "How can you think I wouldn't understand what it feels like to have your family not accept you? You say my father is your brother whether he admits it or not, well I am your nephew, whether you admit it or not."

Thor blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He swallowed, "I-I suppose I never thought of that."

Bronwyn broke Thor's gaze, "You never think of anything for yourself. Afi Odin does all of your thinking for you. You both look at me and see my father. You see a liar. You see a trick. You see a troublemaker, who cares nothing for his family. But I do. You turn me aside, you ignore me in favor of my brothers-sorry, cousins. Whatever the little princes say is truth isn't it? I don't care. You are my family. I care about you all so much. I love each and every one of you."

"You called my sons your brothers. Why?" Thor simply couldn't understand Bronwyn's childish way of thinking. Bronwyn was perfectly aware that his logic was childish, but he was a child and couldn't keep himself from thinking that way.

"What is a brother, Thor?" Bronwyn knew the only way for Thor to accept his logic would be to make Thor come across it himself.

"A brother is someone who was born of the same parents as you."

"If that is the case, then my father is not your brother." Thor looked shocked at this revelation. He realized that by his own logic, Loki was not his brother.

He corrected himself, "A brother is someone who was raised beside you. A person who you love and care for unconditionally."

Bronwyn smiled, "By that logic, your sons are indeed my brothers." Thor's gaze softened. He finally seemed to realize that the child in front of him was just that, a child. A child who had suffered far more than he deserved in his short life. A child who was his family.

"You still have to return to Asgard" Sighs and laughter filled the previously silent room.

"Wow, way to kill a moment, Thor." Bronwyn giggled at Clint's comment. Maybe his Asgardian family would never understand him, but he found a mortal one that did, and somehow, that was okay.


	8. Epilogue

**This is it! The story is finally over! Thank you to everyone who read the entire story, and a special thank you to all of the people who followed and favorited this story. I've already started working on a sequel! I'm not sure when I'll be posting the sequel, but it'll be a collection of one-shots and arcs that will mostly take place between Chapter 7 and the epilogue and updates will not be as frequent as the ones for this story. Enjoy the end of _Bronwyn, Son of Loki_!**

Hundreds of years later…

"Can I see them?" A young man stood before the throne of a woman. Half of her face was as beautiful as a porcelain doll, while the other half had the appearance of a rotting corpse. A sad smile was upon her face.

"You know as well as I that they are in the halls of Valhalla."

The man sighed, "And you know as well as I that I am not permitted within those walls."

"If they ever visit my realm, I will summon you. They could spend their time here in paradise and you may stay with them for eternity if you so choose. You are always welcome in my realm." Her promises were empty and rested on the shoulders of dead men, but they filled the man's soul with joy and hope he hadn't felt since he was a young boy in the arms of souls now lost.

"Thank you, Hela." The queen of the dishonored dead sighed as her brother disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, not unlike their father's.

"Goodbye, Bronwyn."


	9. AN - I'm planning to delete

So, its been forever since I posted this story and to be honest, I didn't love it when I wrote most of it. I'm deleting this story, but I wanted to give any readers who liked it fair warning before it just disappeared. If you all really want me to leave it, I will. At the time I wrote this, I didn't like my writing style, but I liked the story. Now(especially with the newer movies) it's so far from canon, I don't even like the story. I may at some point rewrite this because I do like Bronwyn, but no promises. Sorry. I'm going to be taking it down within the next few weeks unless I forget.


End file.
